Patch Version 227
Patch Version 227, also known as "A Contract With Death", is a content update update released on 28 February 2017. It features the creation of new spin-off class Black Mara as well as return of the Deep Sea Dragon Nest. Changelog General *New Spinoff Character: Black Mara *Deep Sea Dragon Nest (Normal / Hardcore) *Dark Banquet (Hardcore) *Level 93 Nightmare Dungeon - Deep Abyss (Nightmare III and IV) *Changes in Nightmare Store **Purchase limit removed for Talisman Pouch removed; Brilliant Talisman Essence can be purchased up to 7 per week *Lv93 Unique Evolution **Certain Theano Equipment can be evolved into Unique grade. Like other Evolution, Unique Evolution requires Evolution Hammer and all the existing Enhancement Level will be transferred. Evolution Hammer can be crafted at Blacksmith NPCs by using the required materials. *Lv93 Legend Ice Dragon Equipment Evolution **Lv90 Legend grade Ice Dragon equipment can be evolved into Lv93 Legend grade Ice Dragon equipment. Evolution requires Evolution Hammer and all the existing Enhancement Levels will be transferredl. Evolution Hammer can be crafted at Blacksmith NPCs by using the required materials. *Refined Genesis Accessory Crafting **Lv93 ‘Refined Genesis Accessory’ menu will be added to Blacksmith NPC’s Item window’s Equipment tab. ‘Refined Genesis Accessory’ requires Lv90 Genesis Accessory as materials. **To craft Refined Genesis Accessory, ‘Elevation Cube’ is needed as a crafting material. You can get Elevation Cube from Gold Chests in Deep Sea Dragon Nest. *Lv93 Dragon Jade Enhancement Level 14 Added **New enhancement material item has not been added for this increase in Dragon Jade enhancement level. *Guild Guild Join Request Added **If a character who is not in a Guild wishes to receive a recruitment offer, the user can Join Request and the list of such characters will be viewable by Guild Masters or members with the authority to send guild invitations. *Compare Skill in Rank Battle Ranking *Changes in Adventurer's Bag / Storage Box **When you buy Bag and Box from the Cash Shop, it will be added to Inventory – Cash – Functional tab. (Can be traded up to 10 times). You can now use the item if you have more than 1 slot of expandable Inventory/Warehouse slots. Cash Shop *Addition **Wizard of Oz Costume Package **Black Mara Costume Package **Foxy Minion and costume *Removal **Kali Awakened Costume **Rubinart Costume Gacha Box Updates *Addition **Ruby Luster Dragon Mount **Blue Ice Dragon Wing / Tail / Decal **Silver Dragon Butterfly Necklace **Rubinart Box **Brilliant Hero’s Weapon Exchange Coupon *Removal **Lord of Gold Dragon Mount **Cold Mirage Sadnyth W / T / D / Necklace Other *Equipment Collection have been updated *Unlock condition for Irine friendship has been changed to “Enter Calderock Village or Saint Haven.” *Opening of Silver Hunter, Dark Avenger and Arch Heretic character creation Bug Fixes *Priestess of Darkness Tarte in Lotus Marsh missing light cube bug fixed *Inquisitor's Mind Breaker skill description fixed to reflect 10% reduced attribute resistance in PVP *Adept’s Ice Palm skill level 19 unable to attack issue *Guild Master Appointment issue External Links *A Contract With Death Game Patch (Archived) *Black Mara Microsite (Archived) Category:Patch Updates